This invention relates to book props, and in particular relates to a book prop with extendable sides for different sized reading material.
In the past, book props were available, but they were not adjustable for different sizes of reading material. The reader was forced to try to adapt his reading material to the size of his prop, which was often inconvenient or impossible. One solution to this problem would be to buy or manufacture a large prop, but of course this would create the problem of storing and carrying a bulky reading prop.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.